Destroyer
|tier = 3 |previous = Machine Gun |next = Hybrid Annihilator Skimmer |barrel = 1 Cannon |id = 13}}The is a Tier 3 tank and can be upgraded from Machine Gun, and previously, the Machine Gun II. It can upgrade further to the Hybrid the Annihilator, or the Unnamed Destroyer upgrade. Design The Destroyer features a circular body, with a large rectangular Cannon which fires a huge and very strong Bullet. Technical Changes to base Stats upon upgrading from the Machine Gun: * Bullet Penetration and Damage are multiplied by 8-9 * Bullet Size is doubled * Reload is divided by 8 * Bullet Speed is 1.5x slower * Recoil is multiplied by 10 Strategy *Strong Against: Melee Classes & Slow moving tanks. *'Weak Against': Snipers, Skilled Drone users & High RoF Tanks (Such as the Triplet) ]] As the Destroyer * With the Rammer Build, Body Damage will be your primary method of inflicting damage. **In addition, putting some points into Reload will let players take advantage of the recoil, allowing quick movement around the map. This can be an advantage for ramming Destroyers. **You can put your cursor in the exact center of your tank. This way, the tank will shoot in the opposite direction that you are moving, achieving your goal of using the recoil to move faster. This can be used to chase your victims but you must have high Body Damage so you don't die before you reach your victim. This may not work on Boosters or other fast tanks which can easily storm off. **What it lacks in speed compared to the other ramming Classes, it makes up for in base health and massive Bullet power. **A skilled Destroyer will know when their next ‘dash’ will occur and, the seconds before that can be used to trick the target into thinking that they are going a different direction than they actually intend. You can make it very hard for your enemy to predict your next move by placing your cursor to a random direction and then firing it towards the enemy’s area a split second later. * With its distinctively large Bullets and the significant damage increase, the Destroyer can also deal heavy damage with its Bullets. *Players can use the high recoil to get in and out of fights with ease. *By maxing Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, the Destroyer’s Bullets can deal massive damage to tanks and stop huge amounts of returning fire (one of its maxed out Bullets can kill a tank with Max Health!). *Because the Destroyer has a slow Reload, it can kill slow tanks with ease. *The Destroyer can easily knock out a Triple Twin and/or an Octo Tank due to its extremely focused power. *It is great to use against the Alpha Pentagon due to the massive Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage. *Generally, the Destroyer tank is extremely deadly. Against the Destroyer *Killing a Destroyer can be difficult in many cases, as most Destroyers can either build Bullet Damage or Body Damage. Destroyers are often easily picked off at range, due to their slow projectile, so using Sniper and its upgrades are effective. It is also recommended to swarm projectiles at the Destroyer from all angles, as the lack of defense other than the recoil can completely annihilate the Destroyer. But due to the recoil of its Bullets, it can jump back and kite Drones as well as being able to clear a group of smaller Bullets or projectiles going in a straight line with one of its own Bullets. *Avoid fighting near a Destroyer in close-quarters or ramming them whenever possible. Their huge projectile can easily allow them to wound you, doing a huge amount of damage to your tank and guaranteed to wipe you out if it goes straight through your tank with good penetration and damage. They can also use the recoil from their projectile to become a rammer themselves and bump into you, creating a similar effect if they have high Body Damage. *Countering the Destroyer is easy with Bullet spamming tanks due to its slow fire rate. *The Ranger and other Snipers is the best counter due to its long range and greater field of view. A damage focused build is great for gaining a fire-rate advantage against the Destroyer, as well as being able to take it by surprise due to the Destroyer having a smaller field of view. Achievements 'BOOM, you're dead '— Upgrade to Destroyer History *Back in the early days of Diep.io, this was an upgraded form of the Machine Gun at Level 30, and the Machine Gun II at Level 45. This made it one of the tanks to be a Tier 3 and Tier 4 tank simultaneously at the time. The Level 45 version was coined the Mega Destroyer but it was removed as the Gunner was released. Trivia *The Destroyer has the second biggest recoil and the second largest Bullets out of any playable tank in FFA. **The Tank with the largest Bullets is the Annihilator es:Destroyer ru:Destroyer zh:Destroyer fr:Destroyer pl:Destroyer tr:Destroyer ko:디스트로이어 pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked